A False Betrayal
by lunarstargazer
Summary: A chance meeting brings Hana Asukai two new, though completely opposite, friends. Through them she learns how to live happily again, but a tragedy threatens to crush all that.
1. Chapter 1

She sat there in the tree; safe, for now

It began with a scream.

Hana's heart stopped at the sound. She thought she recognized the voice behind it. She threw open the door and ran with strength she never knew she had towards the source of the sound. When the sight opened up before her, she stopped dead, shocked.

Her brother stood, katana in numbed hand. Yukina lay motionless on the ground. And blood was everywhere. Hiroshi turned sharply when he heard Hana approach. His face was soaked with tears.

"I...I-I didn't mean to!" he sobbed, running to her. "It was an accident! I was just practicing and….and I didn't see her! I tried to stop, I really did! But it was too late! I didn't want this to happen! Not to Yukina! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and cried hysterically into her chest. Despite the shock and grief beginning to bubble inside her, her instinct was to comfort her panicking brother. She stroked his hair with shaking hands. She tried to say something, but her voice cracked with every attempt, and all she could do was try to comfort him.

"Hana?" a hoarse and quiet voice called.

They both turned sharply to see Yukina still alive. Hana was instantly next to her, dropping to her knees.

"I was coming to see you and….don't be mad at him….it was an accident…"

"Shhh….don't talk. You have to conserve your strength. We're going to save you!" she said in a gentle voice, trying desperately to stop the blood flow.

Yukina placed her hands over hers and removed them from the deep and gory wound, smiling very weakly.

"Don't bother: I know that it's fruitless. Just let me say something's before it's too late."

"Don't say that! I'll have Hiroshi get the bandages from the house and you'll be good as new!"

Yukina shook her head slowly, despite the huge strain it caused her. "I only have a few moments left, I can feel it, so just let me speak, please. Hana, you made me _want_ to smile. Hiroshi, you knew just how to make me laugh. You are both great friends I only wish that I could have found my brother…" she paused with a cough, blood droplets flecking her lips.

Hana squeezed her hand. She had never cried before, but she could feel them stinging the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over her lids. An internal battle began to rage within her, deciding whether or not she should tell Yukina the truth.

"Yukina," she said, her voice cracking very slightly, "I know who your brother is…"

Her eyes widened faintly and she waited for Hana to continue.

"He's been with you all this time…its Hiei. He was too scared about what you would say."

Yukina just smiled. "I'm glad it's him. Sometimes I wished my brother would be someone like Hiei. I don't know if you could see it, but he has a kind heart. Tell him I'm not ashamed of our relation…but…but..." she was fading fast and she could only manage one more word. "…proud."

Hana bowed her head in grief, and Hiroshi burst into a fresh wave of tears. Then a startling thought entered her mind.

"Hiei…" she whispered. He would be there soon; he always was. She witnessed his wrath once before, and if he came upon this scene, he would surmise the truth soon enough. His wrath would be brought upon her brother, and she couldn't let that happen. He was only eleven.

Hiroshi apparently saw the problem as well.

"What do we do? What do we do?" he asked, panicky. "I didn't mean to do it! I didn't mean to-"

Hana took him by the shoulders, interrupting him. She held up a finger in front of him, making him concentrate on it and essentially calm down.

"Listen to me, Hiroshi: you did _nothing. _Do you understand me? Nothing! I want you to run: as far and fast as you possibly can. Don't come back for at least two days. Do you understand me?"

"Sister, I can't-"

"I said do you understand me!" she shouted, shaking him a little.

He nodded tearfully, then asked, "Will I see you again?"

"If I'm not here when you get back, then probably not, but hope for the best." She kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "Run."

He stood reluctantly, paused a moment to pay respects to the girl he had a secret childish crush on, then dashed off. Hana didn't move. A sparkle caught her eye and she noticed a tear gem resting by Yukina's cheek. She picked it up and held it to her aching heart a moment before slipping into her pocket. Then she saw the bloody katana still lying on the ground. She picked up the offensive weapon angrily and raised it high over head, ready to throw it as far as she could from her.

"What have you done?!" a fury-filled voice rang through the air like a dagger.

She froze, bloody katana still poised above her head. She knew what he thought, and nothing would convince him otherwise. She did the only thing she could think of doing. She ran: in the opposite direction Hiroshi had. After that, she never looked back.

For a moment, Hiei stood shocked at the scene. Unknown emotions were washing through him, but one made it evident inside him: betrayal. He had trusted Hana and she betrayed both of them. He knew he had to tend to his sister first, and then….revenge.

The next three years was just a cat and mouse game where to lose was to die. But Hana was sick of running for a false reason. She felt nothing anymore: only sick; sick and tired. She stared blankly ahead as the same memories were all the ever played through her head. She realized that at some point in time she fell for the fire demon and to have him hate her was as heart breaking as Yukina's death. But she felt nothing anymore: not even the heart break.

Then the tree bough she perched on suddenly sagged under new weight. Her blank gaze moved slowly to see Hiei, glaring in grim satisfaction to find his prey. Her gaze shifted away again, staring impassively to the side.

"If you will ever believe me about anything, believe me about this," she said, monotone. "I would have never hurt you or Yukina."

"I find that hard to swallow after what you did," he snarled taking a step closer until he was right in front of her. He slowly raised the blade.

"Yukina wanted me to tell you something," she said suddenly, and the katana stopped just before it sliced open her throat. "Her last words were that was not ashamed of you. She was proud to have you as a brother. Yes, I told her: she had the right to know before she died." Her gaze shifted once again to Hiei. "Whether or not you believe me, I did not murder your sister, my friend. No one did. The only duty I had left was to have the truth come out. Now that that has been said, you may exact your revenge on me, though know that you won't feel satisfied because even you know that this is fake vengeance, but if you must kill someone, then get it over with."

He raised his katana again and Hana closed her eyes docilely, waiting. What seemed like eternity passed, and Hana opened her eyes to see no one there. She sighed heavily, knowing she would never see him again, and it came out almost like a sob before she jumped out of the tree, beginning the long and lonely journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei: running for a false reason as he hunted her down for a false revenge

She sat there in the tree; safe, for now. Three years she had been running: running from Hiei: running for a false reason as he hunted her down for a false revenge. Ever since the fateful afternoon, all Hana could think of was how it all began, how what initially seemed to be innocent actions led up to a dark future. How it all began with meeting Yukina.

Hana lived with her younger brother, Hiroshi, in a small house their parents built years before. The closest neighbor was Genkai and her temple, but not even the highly perched shrine was visible from there.

Hana was merely lounging beneath a tree, soaking up the small yet bright rays of light peaking through the foliage, her adventurous, eleven year old brother off somewhere else. She heard a slight rustling sound and slowly opened one bright yellow eye to see aquamarine stand starkly out amongst the greens and browns it stood next to.

Propping herself onto her elbows, she called out to the figure, "Either you are incredibly bold or incredibly lost to have wandered this deep into _this _forest. Either way, I will have to ask you to turn around. You are trespassing on Asukai ground."

The figure shyly came into view fully. It was a girl: probably a demon to have made it into the forest that far unharmed. Her hair was an aquamarine with a kimono to match. She bowed apologetically.

"I'm very sorry! I wish I could turn around, but as you predicted, I am lost. I can't find my way out."

Hana sighed gently. Though it never showed on her face, she had a kind and warm at heart. She couldn't simply send her away while in obvious distress. Standing, she brushed a leaf from her amethyst colored hair and smoothed out some wrinkles in her clothes. Then she turned to face the girl, her features slightly softening.

"No, it is I that is sorry for sounding so harsh. I'm guessing you're hungry, and thirsty. So after you regain some strength, I will show you the way out of the forest."

Her features instantly lit up and she bowed several times in gratitude. "Thank you! Thank you so much! Oh, and my name is Yukina."

The corners of Hana's mouth twitched, as if deciding whether or not to smile, but she hadn't smiled in years, and the best she managed was a tiny smirk.

She returned the courtesy of the bow, replying, "I am Hana Asukai, and welcome to my home."

Though she must have been incredibly hungry, she ate and drank slowly and with such etiquette that Hana was too ashamed of her own table manners to join her in dining. After awhile, Hana became inclined to ask.

"Where is it that you wandered from?"

She placed her fork and knife into their rightful places and folded her hands into her lap, answering politely, "I am staying at the Temple of Genkai."

"Well, it's not on the other side of the world, but it is still a long walk. If you wish to get there before it gets completely dark, we should leave soon. How long have you been gone?

She blushed in embarrassment and began to explain quietly, "Well, I had just gone out for a walk, and one incident led to another and pretty soon, I couldn't see the temple anymore and I was in this forest…"

"Yukina," she gently interrupted. "How long HAVE you been gone?"

"A day or two," she answered quietly, flushing more with embarrassment.

Hana was suddenly grateful she decided not to eat; otherwise, she would have choked on it from shock.

"That long?! Isn't Genkai worried? Aren't people out there looking for you?"

"Maybe."

Hana stood resolutely, grabbed a bag she had waiting for emergencies, and said, "Let's go. I'm sure you have a lot of people worried about you, so we should get you back as soon as possible."

During that walk back, a friendship was formed as the two talked. Hana soon found that she a gift for making Yukina laugh and smile. A few hours had passed, but neither noticed the time go until light began to fade and the sky was painted with warm hues of red pink and yellow and the top of the temple peaked into view.

Then someone grabbed Hana and slammed her against a tree, knocking the breath from her. Next thing she knew, a katana was too her throat and was staring down a man with spiky black hair and red eyes blazing at her in fury.

"What were doing with Yukina?!" he demanded angrily.

Hana wished she could answer, but he cut off her air supply and al she could do was make out a feeble squeak. He must have been one of the people searching for her. Yukina came to her aid. She grabbed the man's arm, speaking desperately in her defense.

"Please, Hiei! Don't hurt her! She was helping me find my way home! I got lost, that's all!"

Hana noticed the man's, Hiei, she thought she heard Yukina call him, features soften very slightly when his gaze shifted to the girl. His gaze changed back to Hana a second before he released his hold on her. She dropped down to her hands and knees coughing and gasping for air. Yukina dropped down next to her in worry.

"Hana, are you alright?"

"Fine," she answered hoarsely, pushing back into a sitting position.

"Come, Yukina," Hiei said sternly. "I'll take you back to the temple."

"What about Hana?"

"I'll be fine," she answered, pushing herself into a standing position and rubbing her throat. Before the two left, she added, "Visitors are rare in my parts. Don't be afraid to come back anytime you want. Just don't get lost in the process."

She smiled at her and promised she would before Hiei grabbed her by the wrist and began to lead her away.

Yukina kept her word and visited Hana often, the two becoming close friends. What Hana learned was that the man Hiei was extremely protective of Yukina and numerous times followed her to Hana's house, watching in secret from some high tree bough. Once, when Yukina left for the day, accompanied by your brother, who Yukina grew fond of; Hiei appeared in front of Hana. He pinned her to a tree and demanded to know her true intentions for befriending Yukina.

"My only intention is to be her friend," was the only answer she could give, mystified at what Hiei could possibly think what ulterior motive she might have.

He stared at her long and hard, then as sudden as he appeared, he was gone.

Time passed and Hana, Hiroshi, Yukina, and even Hiei grew closer. It wasn't long before Hana realized that Hiei was watching them, watching over Yukina. Feeling uncomfortable with him lurking in the shadows, she called out to him once when Yukina brought a picnic for them.

"Join us for once, Hiei. It must be lonely in that tree."

Yukina jumped slightly at the sound of Hiei's name; then looked to Hana to see if what she said was true. She merely nodded once, and Yukina called out to him as well.

"Hiei, if you are there, please join us. I really do enjoy your company."

A pause followed; then Hiei came into view. He stopped at a tree only a few feet from the place they sat and leaned against it, folding his arms. After that, he no longer hid himself.

After that, a strange friendship, if it could have been called that, began to evolve between Hana and Hiei. His tone wasn't as harsh when he spoke and his gaze was no longer a glare when it was on her.

While walking Yukina back to the Temple awhile later, Hiei begrudgingly told her, "You're good for Yukina."

Hana merely smiled. "Funny," she answered. "Hiroshi says that Yukina is good for me. Look at me," she gestured to the smile gradually growing on her face. "Yukina has me smiling again. She even made me laugh. Just knowing Yukina will change your life."

Hiei said nothing in response, but Hana noticed the tiniest inclination of his head that may have been a nod. At that exact moment, Hana tripped over an upraised root. She tried to regain her balance, but only succeeded in overcompensating and falling sideways, right into Hiei. It was only by instinct that he brought his arms out to catch her. She mumbled and apology as she salvaged her footing. In one brief moment, she looked up at him and into his eyes to see him looking back at her, their eyes meeting for possibly not even a second before she was simply walking next to him again as if the incident never happened.

That brief moment when their eyes met would have been easily dismissed or overlooked by mostly anyone else, but in that moment, Hana forgot to breathe.

There was another moment Hana would never forget. Shortly after that day, Yukina told her of a brother that she had been searching for and asked Hana to help her search. That night, Yukina stayed the night, and before Hana could go to bed as well, Hiei took her arm and pulled her outside.

"You cannot search for her brother," he said simply.

"I promised her-" she began, but Hiei interrupted her with a short shake of her shoulders.

"You cannot search for her brother," he repeated.

"Why?" was all she asked him.

It was then Hiei told her in confidence who her brother was. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Why won't you tell her? All these years, she's been searching, wondering…"

"I won't let her know who her brother is….._what _her brother is."

Another phrase passed through her head. It seemed like Hiei had whispered it into her mind and she voiced the thought.

"You think it will break her heart."

"I know it will, and you will never tell her. _Never._"

The earnest, though slight, in his voice startled her. He was always cold and hard on the outside and she wasn't prepared for this sudden change in him. Recovering from her shock, she nodded solemnly, making a promise not to. She saw the rare sight when he flashed her a miniscule smile before simply disappearing.

Hiei trusted her. She realized that. But Hiei trusted no one. That is what amazed her.

Hana felt like her strange happiness was a dream. Before Yukina stumbled onto her grounds, all she had was her brother. Having friends, good and trusting friends, seemed just like a dream. And in an instant, it turned into a nightmare.


End file.
